The Twisted in fate
by HNGrogan18
Summary: How can two people from different worlds or live in different part of the state come together with the sound of music and love. Well read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first sory of leddie. This story is different, but has that same storyline as the show. I hope u guys like it. I have put a twisted in how they would meet. You will have to read the story. This story is place in kentucky at a college called Western Kentucky College and in LA. **

**Chapter 1- Friends**

Loren was setting outside of the duck **(****the duck is a place were student hangout)**on the steps waiting for Mel to pay for her coffee. While waiting Lo starts to write in her song book . Loren so into her writing that she didn't her Melissa yelling at her for he to come on.

**Mel: **"Loren"

**Lo**:…..

**Mel: **"earth to lo. Loren!"

**Lo: **What?

**Mel: **every time u write, you zone out girl. Come!

**Lo: **Sorry Mel. Just had to write these new lyrics ,before I forget them.

**Mel: **Okay, can I hear them please.

**LO: **NO!

**Mel : **Please! Never hear them . So come on. To the point that she was begging loren to hear them.

Loren just her head no to mel. To the point that she was getting annoy by it.

**Mel: **sighing "Fine"

**Lo: **laugh " Come on we are going to be late for class. "

They both start to walk a little fast to class.

LA at Eddie's Place

Eddie was setting on the couch, watching TV, when he hears a knock on the front door.

_**Eddie thought**_: _If that is Jack, Im going to kill him._

_He said I can have the day off, here go nothing._

He open the door to see is best friend. That as been gone over 3 month to the south for a fond shoot.

**Eddie: "**Ian my man, what is up, how was the south. You had to take picture of caves, right."

**Ian: ""**hey mate, the trip was good, got a lot of picture in Kentucky of their caves.

**Eddie: "**nice, want a drink?"

**Ian: "**No mate, im good."

**Eddie: **OK, so tell about the trip meet any cute girls down there.

Ian just a sat there with this cheeses smile has he thought about the trip. Eddie could tell that he did meet a girl.

**Eddie**: "What is her name, man."

**Ian: "**What make you think I meet someone."

**Eddie just look at him: "**By the way u were smiling, so!"

**Ian: **"Alright, her name is Melissa and she is so funny, different and I cant stop thinking about her.

**Eddie: **" Well, who is this girl and when can I meet her. She sound like a fun girl. So, how did u meet."

**Ian: **" At a party in her doom at the college there."

**Eddie smile: **" look you cant tell me all about her at rumor for lunch."

Eddie and Ian head to rumor for lunch and to talk about Ian new women

_Back in Bowling Green ,Kentucky_

Loren and Mel had just got out off class and was walking back to the doom, when Mel's phone went off. Mel looked and saw who it was. A big bright smile come on her face, Loren saw the smile a know who that was.

**Loren with a smile: **"Is that Ian."

Mel just looks at here like she was ready to kill her. Loren just laughs at her best friend.

**Mel: **"Yes it is, have a problem with that."

**Lo another small laugh**_**: "**__NO!"_

Loren walk to he room laughing at Melissa , while Melissa is setting on the couch texting Ian.

Texting

**Ian: **"how are the final going for u and lo."

**Mel: **"Good, had our last one for the day. What are you doing?"

**Ian: **" Eat with Eddie."

Mel: "Ok"

Eddie was paying for the lunch when he see Ian text someone.

**Eddie: **"Who are You texting"

**Ian: **"MEL!" with a big smile.

**Eddie: **"Ok."

Eddie and Ian leave rumor and head back to Eddies place for the night.

Text

**Ian: **" Hey what here ur plans for the summer."

**Mel confuse by the question Ian asked : **I don't know, Why"

**Ian smile: **I was think that you and lo should come to LA for the summer. You and lo could meet my best mate ad get to hang out with you . So what do u think."

**Mel was jumping up and down**: "_**Hell Yes!**__" _"But I need to talk to lo okay, I will text with the answer. Ttyl."

**Ian laugh: "**Okay love, bye.."

End text

Mel was so excited that run to Loren's room. When Mel open the door, she hear a sound that she never would believe before.

**Well what do u think. Let me know. Please be nice. What dose Mel find out about Loren.**

**-Stay with the music  
Haley G.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for no posting in a while. My family is having problem, so I had to deal with that. And my mom got sick. I will post in the couple of days. Hope u like the chapter guys and thank u for following and reviewing my first story.**


End file.
